Kurotani
by Erly Misaki
Summary: Estaban allí luego de 500 años y lo único que tenían era un valle de tinieblas. [Respuesta al reto de Agatha Romaniev en el foro ¡Siéntate!]


Hola :3

Este fic es mi respuesta al reto #110 del foro ¡Siéntate! de InuYasha, aquí en FF. net. propuesto por la sensual (?) Agatha Romaniev. Así que chica espero que te guste y haya quedado a la medida de tus expectativas.

_ topic/84265/89914320/1/Espadas-Totosai-Retos-a-Pedido _

* * *

_InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de __Rumiko_ Takahashi. 

* * *

**Kurotani**

_(El Valle de las Tinieblas)_

* * *

El golpe de botas y voces contra el suelo y el viento ya era demasiado insoportable, Naraku terminó por abrir sus ojos y no resistirse más a la tentación de observar que sucedía frente a su casa. Puso los pies en el suelo, tanteando con suavidad en busca de sus pantuflas, cuando la sombra esquiva y delicada de Kagura paso con suavidad frente a la puerta de su habitación, tan sutilmente que solo pudo saber que era ella por el suave aroma a cascadas que siempre la persiguió a todos lados. Se levantó por completo, con el sonido vigente en el exterior, siguiendo con sus mermados poderes la esencia de Kagura y llegando como ella a la puerta de entrada.

— ¿Qué nueva idea se les habrá ocurrido a estos bastardos? —preguntó Kagura con sarcasmo, dirigiendo tal mirada a las puertas cerradas que parecía ver a través de ellas.

Naraku evitó moverse de su lugar, si venían nada más de paso lo mejor era que su extensión lidiase con ellos, no quería tener nada que ver con asuntos humanos. El sonido de las pisadas contra los adoquines mojados se perdió en la distancia un rato después, dejando un débil eco a sus espaldas. La exhalación rápida y furiosa de Kagura le dio a entender a su creador que se sentía frustrada, deseaba salir de la rutina y esa habría podido ser una excusa perfecta.

Las suaves curvas de Kagura dieron la vuelta hacía él, mirándolo con algo de rencor ¿O agotamiento? Sea como fuere siguió su camino de vuelta al cuarto sin volver a abrir la boca.

«¿Tanto ha cambiado en quinientos años? —se preguntó el hibrido, relacionando el comportamiento de esa noche con el de la muchacha díscola de sus primero días— No, no ha cambiado, solo madurado. Esta guardando todo ese odio para botármelo a la cara uno de estos días, ya lo puedo ver» Dejó escapar un suspiro y regresó como ella a sus habitaciones, tratando de hallar un mínimo orden a la vida que en ese momento llevaba.

El haber sobrevivido a la destrucción de la Shikon no Tama era ya un logro, que tenía más de maldición que de suerte, y como todas las cosas en la vida de Naraku tenía el sello inconfundible de la presencia de Onigumo, que decidió sacrificarse en pos de que una fuerza maligna como él siguiera vagando la tierra; craso error. La única acción maligna que Naraku se podía contar desde la vuelta a la vida era el mantener a Kagura atada a él, el resto de su vida pasaba entre la desdicha de ver sus poderes menguados y la insalubre cotidianidad con los humanos que poblaban la tierra a sus anchas.

De consuelo hipócrita, Naraku se mofaba cada que podía de Shesshōmaru y el haber podido sobrevivirlo, igual que a InuYasha, cosa que en perspectiva lo ponía verdaderamente por encima de ellos y su debilidad por esos seres que luego de un tiempo decidieron que vivirían mejor en un mundo sin demonios que pudieran gobernar sobre ellos. Así era como, después de tragarse su orgullo, él había decidido esconderse y sobrevivir antes que luchar y morir, cosa que no difería en mucho de sus acciones del pasado.

Tumbado sobre la cama hizo lo de siempre, nada, sabiendo por anticipado que eso haría durante el resto de la madrugada. Ya estaba acostumbrado a pasar así las noches, en una vigilia permanente que en nada le ayudaba. De vez en cuando pensaba en Kikyō, en lo inusual de esa obsesión compulsiva que tenía Onigumo por ella; también pensaba en los años que poco a poco se le habían escurrido frente a sus ojos sin oponer resistencia. La realidad era que ya se había rendido, sin poder aceptarlo abiertamente ya en su interior era una realidad, no tenía nada por lo cual luchar y en un mundo gobernado por humanos su estilo de vida y habilidades no tenían lugar.

A veces, cuando Kagura estaba de humor, podía convencerla de salir juntos de paseo a alguna ciudad vecina y admirar las novedades que en ella se veían, era una distracción malsana y verdaderamente tonta, pero era lo único a lo que podía aspirar con la dichosa guerra que tenían encima.

«Hacia allá deben dirigirse esos soldados que pasaron» pensó despectivamente, preguntándose un rato después por el origen de esa guerra absurda en la que los nipones estaban mezclados. Lo que sabía respecto a eso era más bien poco, no acostumbraba ni a comprar diarios ni a escuchar la radio, era abismal la diferencia en contraposición a lo bien informado que mantenía en la época en que iba tras InuYasha. Quien si debía saber algo era Kagura, Naraku la observaba ojear los diarios todas las tardes al tomar el té y como encendía la radio los fines de semana, en las mañanas, cuando se retiraba a practicar sus ataques en el patio trasero.

Se le ocurrió entonces que podía levantarse a preguntarle que sabía, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo idiota que era esa idea; Kagura ya no era Kagura. Con los siglos su esclava favorita había terminado por hacer una vida por completo diferente a la suya, en cierta parte hasta encontrando libertad económica por sus propios medios. Y eso sí que era herir el delicado y quisquilloso orgullo de Naraku, que su medio de subsistencia se basaba en la clandestinidad y el tráfico, lo de siempre.

Revolvió las sabanas y se estiró, tratando de hallar un punto en el que no sintiera que su mundo colapsado se hundía lentamente por su propio peso, el peso de las mentiras, la traición, el engaño y la vida clandestina, esa que no soportaba pero de la que no deseaba escapar porque es sería justamente volver a empezar con algo que no tenía futuro.

* * *

Kagura dejó la cama apenas despuntó la aurora, sacudiendo de su cuerpo la pereza acumulada en las precedentes horas de sueño. La mañana le pareció despejada y extrañamente tranquila a través del marco de la ventana, casi como si esa quietud y paz precedieran al más nefasto de los acontecimientos, hecho para el cual Kagura se preparó psicológicamente desde ese momento, sabiendo por anticipado que su muy inestable creador se opondría a todo lo que sucediese.

Salió de la habitación con paso apretado, ajustado aquí y allá la indumentaria de su trabajo como actriz en el teatro local; sintiendo sobre ella esa presencia fantasmal e inquietante que representaba la mirada de Naraku y que la había acompañado durante casi quinientos años sin descanso, acosando a su libertino subconsciente que siempre quería escapar de ella, pero que en ese momento le recordaba la noche anterior y los pasos de su amo por la casa siguiendo su esencia con melodramático estupor. Entró en la cocina y lo encontró bebiendo un té recién hecho, saboreándolo lentamente con la mirada vacía dirigida a la puerta trasera.

La yōkai dirigió sus pasos a la estufa y se sirvió té y luego algunas galletas de la tarde anterior, todo sin preparación, simplemente un taza y las galletas directamente del tarro.

—Eran soldados.

— ¿Quiénes?

—Los de anoche —respondió el hibrido, sorbiendo el té sin mirarla—, la guerra ya está aquí.

Tomándose rápidamente los restos de su taza, Kagura pensó en los trastornos que eso podría provocar en su trabajo, la única distracción decente que conseguía en los quinientos años que llevaba con Naraku. Cerró el bote de las galletas y aspiró hondo, fijándose en la criatura varonil y taciturna que terminaba el desayuno frente a ella.

Con los años la vieja idea de Naraku como un desalmado idiota había pasado a ser solo un aspecto de los que conocía, con la experiencia a su lado podía verlo también como un loco fracasado y un estúpido niñito que se aferraba a ideas absurdas «¡Igual que tú! —le gritó algo en su mente— Haces como él y no te escapas, te has rendido». Era verdad, lo sabía, ya no intentaba esa pretenciosa idea de la libertad que durante tanto tiempo había buscado inútilmente, cansada como estaba de la absurda monotonía de esa vida a la que se encontraba sujeta, la libertad era una perra vagabunda que no le deparaba nada bueno.

— ¿Regresaras temprano?

—No lo sé, hoy nos entregan nuevo acto y hay prueba de escenario y trajes —le respondió con simplicidad—. No creo que pueda estar hasta antes del atardecer, si a mucho.

Un resoplido frustrante escapó de los labios de Naraku. Intuía el reproche que seguiría a su excelsa declaración.

—Aun eres mía, Kagura, por si en algún momento se te olvida. Necesito trabajar y si tu estas fueras, pues…

—Nada, Naraku, nada sucede con que no esté aquí. Lo único que quieres es joderme la vida —reclamó con disgusto, poniéndose inmediatamente en marcha hacía la puerta, no deseaba discutir desde tan temprano—. Igual deberías recordar que esta mierda de casa se sostiene casi en su totalidad por mi cuenta, lo que haces todo el día no es más que sentarte a ver la vida pasar.

Sus palabras dieron en el punto preciso, por lo que pudo intuir. La mesa, que tan peligrosamente paso volando frente a ella, fue a estrellarse en la pared del fondo luego de que su amo la arrojara con furia, canalizando la frustración que las palabras de Kagura hubieron de causarle. Ella conocía la cadena de circunstancias que acarrearía ese suceso; con seguridad entrarían en una larga y tendida discusión acerca de sus deberes como extensión y del poder que él aun podía ejercer sobre ella, se pelearían y cuando intentara atacarlo sus acciones se verían insatisfechas por las fuerzas mágicas que la unían a Naraku «Eres parte de mí; una mano no le hace daño a la otra». Después se marcharía a trabajar y lo dejaría con su mal humor, al regresar en la tarde lo encontraría meditabundo y con humor de perros… pasarían así algunos días hasta que algún suceso volviese a poner todo en su ordinario _modus vivendi. _

Claro está, nada sucedió de ese modo, pues antes de que cualquiera pudiese decir una palabra más, el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta les hizo desviar la atención. Eran golpes secos, mecánicos, de quien hace las cosas casi por automatización.

Naraku la miró y Kagura lo miró a él. Nadie iba a esa casa, nadie tocaba en esa puerta, y mucho menos a esa hora.

El sonido se repitió una vez más, pero con una intensidad mayor y más apresurada. Ambos dejaron sus lugares y suspendieron la pelea momentáneamente, dando nota mental de retomarla luego, para averiguar a quien se le había ocurrido ir a importunar tan temprano. Caminaron hasta la puerta en el más delicado y amorfo silencio, esperando una reacción o algo parecido, la situación se les antojaba de lo más extraña.

—Buenos días —saludó un soldado, justo después de que Kagura abriera la puerta de un solo golpe, sin previo aviso.

Nadie respondió, los dos seres dentro de la casa no pudieron identificar el motivo de la visita, así que se mantuvieron alertas ante cualquier señal de peligro. Podía ser que esas alimañas hubiesen descubierto algo sobre su verdadera identidad y quisieran enfrentarlos en ese momento.

—Señor —saludó cordialmente el joven, haciendo una ligera reverencia—, mi nombre en Miyazaki Hiroto. Mi comandante me ha pedido venir a solicitarles que desalojen su casa y nos acompañen para resguardarse, la ciudad ha sido declarado punto estratégico del ataque enemigo. La zona será desalojada, cercada y minada; no se permitirán perdidas innecesarias de vidas.

Naraku sonrió con socarronería, como si de la mejor broma del mundo se tratara. El soldado palideció ante la maquiavélica expresión que el hombre tras la puerta había adoptado, sonaba casi como algo sacado del mismísimo infierno

—Lárgate de aquí, niño.

—Pe… pero, señor.

—Lárgate, he dicho.

Hasta ese preciso instante la guerra había sido tanto para Kagura como para Naraku un asunto lejano y de menor importancia. Las cosas que hicieran los humanos no tenían cabida en sus mentes, estaban demasiado ocupados ajustando sus vidas al mundo extraño y nada cómodo en el que se movían, es decir, sobreviviendo a la pesadilla que era hacerse pasar por un par de mortales.

La puerta se cerró en las narices del soldado, que asustado por la reacción de Naraku se había quedado enclavado al pórtico.

—Que mierda —mencionó Kagura con desgano, apoyándose tras la puerta cerrada—, ya no tengo ni trabajo.

Para la demonio no era solo el hecho de que posiblemente le hubiesen arruinado su única distracción en todo el maldito mundo, sino que además la idea de seguir pasando más tiempo del necesario en casa con Naraku no era nada apetecible, menos con esa extraña actitud de los últimos… ¿Días? ¿Décadas? ¿Años? Kagura se congeló, el mundo de pronto le caía de golpe sin saber porque, no, en realidad no sabía que sucedía a su alrededor. Si lo analizaba bien, desde que Naraku la "reviviera" ella no había hecho nada en contra de ello, simplemente había habituado sus ocasionales rabietas para que él no la viese como una esclava sumisa. Ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo cual era el control que ejercía Naraku sobre ella, con el tiempo se había dado su propia libertad.

¿Entonces qué había sucedido con él? Levantó al mirada y se topó con los mismos orbes rojizos que un día le dieron la bienvenida al mundo y que con los siglos no dejaban de emitir el mismo brillo diabólico que se burlaba de la existencia ajena, pero también encontró algo más, y fue eso lo que la obligó a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante y evadirlo en el aire.

—¿A dónde vas? Esto no se ha terminado.

—A mi habitación, estoy harta del mundo.

«Y me huele a que esto solo empieza, pero me cago en eso» pensó agregarle, para abandonar la sala segura de que no notaría nada, pero prefirió seguir derecho, sin necesidad de acrecentar las idioteces que vagaban en su mente. Y es que había podido verlo, su amo estaba más derrotado que ella por dentro, de una manera absurda había dejado escapar toda la ira innecesaria con la que cargaba desde su creación y en ese momento era solo una vaga repetición de la cotidianidad a la que estaban tan adaptados.

Tanto él como ella representaban sus papeles con el ánimo de no perder el rumbo inexacto de sus vidas.

Caminó hasta su cuarto, cerrándolo con un sonoro portazo y tirándose inmediatamente sobre la cama. Las ideas, unas crueles y otras fantásticas, le rogaban ser atendidas dentro de su cabeza, pero ella ya tenía una opción desde que viera ese negro y deslucido humor en los ojos de Naraku. Tan derrotado estaba su amo que ni siquiera un lugar tenía para escapar de la sucia conciencia que le rogaba matarla… lo sabía, dentro suyo quería escapar de su presencia, pero algo le impedía acabar con su extensión de forma definitiva.

Se encogió de hombros, buscando apaciguar la multitud de preguntas curiosas que la acosaban y se concentró en ver como huir de aquel lugar.

Naraku olió las intenciones de Kagura aun sin que esta las mencionara, él, a diferencia de ella, si había reflexionado sobre la vida que llevan, lo hizo durante cada maldito día de convivencia "pacifica" y despreocupada. Naraku estaba consciente de su propia derrota, del asco que representa para sí mismo al verse rebajado a tener esa clase de vida insoluta y desprovista de un objetivo claro, a él no se le escapó la clara inutilidad de su salvación. Sabía bien que Kagura era su única ficha, y si creía que podía escaparse de forma tan arrogante, estaba igual de perdida que quinientos años en el pasado.

Los siguientes cinco días vinieron cargados de la más pesada convivencia entre Naraku y Kagura, y de un enviado del ejército por día para convencerlos de abandonar la casa. Por lo que Naraku sabía, varios ataques se habían efectuado en ciudades cercanas dejando unos cientos muertos, en su mayoría soldados, pues los despliegues efectivos de evacuación parecían funcionar a la perfección. Las dos terceras partes de la población donde se encontraban ya habían abandonado, el resto esperaban organizar los últimos asuntos para partir; todos excepto ellos dos, que no daban razón valedera para quedarse en ese lugar.

Entonces la convivencia ya no solo eran pesada sino a la vez fingida, porque Kagura, después de reflexionar un poco, había llegado también a la misma conclusión que Naraku y con ello empezado una pantomima de las más crueles por aparentar indiferencia ante esa revelación mística que era saber que en realidad no había madurado mucho durante quinientos años. Y Naraku también fingía, él trataba de ignorar el hecho de que ella sola se echaba la soga al cuello, aparentando entonces que él no se daba cuenta de que ella ya no deseaba escapar sino que se fiaba poco de ella, haciéndola pensar a su vez que al más mínimo descuido podría ser castigada por pensar solamente en huir, aunque ya supiera lo poco efectivo que pudiese ser. Y allí estaban ellos, Naraku y Kagura, los dos idiotas que iban mintiéndose de aquí para allá cuando en otras circunstancias podían sacar del armario hasta las migas del desayuno para tirarlas en la cara del otro.

Lo que sabían los vecinos sobre ellos era pobre, solo que eran pareja que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo dentro de la casa, cosa por la cual los soldados se empeñaban en suponer que tramaban algún complot desde dentro de la residencia y por eso se negaban a abandonar. Luego de que Naraku les hiciera cambiar de parecer al llenar el derredor de la casa con miasma delirante que los hizo extraviar durante horas por el bosque cercano, nadie quiso volver allí con intenciones de sacarlos, ni de obtener información. Dentro las cosas cada vez se hacían más cotidianas, y los deseos de ambos de mandar a la mierda al otro, por la hipocresía que había enrarecido el ambiente, se fueron a segundo lugar cuando unieron sus fuerzas para evitar que un batallón de soldados incursionará en la casa el día séptimo.

—Esto es una estupidez, ya te lo dije —alegó Kagura, dejando caer su cansado brazo a un lado del cuerpo, con el abanico apretado de forma tan ofuscada que sus nudillos eran blancos—. No sé ni para que nos molestamos en salir a "atenderlos", ellos pudieron darse de cara nada más entrar. No vendrán a atacarnos ni nada por el estilo, necesitan sus armas para esa guerra de pacotilla que armaron.

—Sí, claro. No ves que creen que estamos en su contra.

Kagura farfulló algo por lo bajo y dirigió su mirada a la ventana manchada de barro y algo asquerosamente parecido a un trozo de carne.

—La verdad es que eso no importa, lo que de verdad hará la diferencia es que cuando vean que sus soldados ya no vuelven y se quedan sin refuerzos dejaran de jodernos la vida. Además, no me digas que no resultó una buena distracción.

Sí, había sido una distracción estupenda para Kagura, que ya deseaba sacar toda la frustración que tenía dentro luego de ver fracasar sus planes de escape. Incluso podía decirse que la excitaba todo ese poder adquirido al segar vidas humanas; por lo que veía sus habilidades parecían oxidadas, dado el tiempo que había dejado de usarlas. Suspiró levemente enojada, se estaba dando cuenta de lo estúpida de su posición en aquel lugar junto a Naraku, el cual no dejaba de vigilar la fortaleza militar al otro lado de la ciudad.

Si bien ellos vivían dentro de un barrio, la casa era la más alejada del pueblo, sus vecinos a penas si los veían en las mañanas y el las tardes y las casas estaban lo suficientemente lejos para advertir cuando alguno de ellos quería merodear cerca. Ya en ese momento eran los únicos del barrio aun dentro de su casa, los demás optaron por abandonarlo todo y resguardar la vida, pero para Naraku y Kagura eso era de lo menos preocupante, no abandonarían nada por el solo hecho de que estaban por encima de las estupideces de esos hombres, y de sus armas no lograban hacerles ni cosquillas.

Naraku se ocupó de no pelear más con Kagura, estaba exhausto de ella y de los humanos, del mundo en general, no sabía si era cosa de ese día que deseaba desaparecer o era otra de las costumbres adoptadas por la rutina que apenas llegaba a conocer.

Se tiró de lleno en el sofá, pasando por alto la sangre y la tierra que llevaba por encima de su kimono negro, mirando distraídamente hacía la puerta de enfrente y dando por terminada la pequeña charla con Kagura. Sus ojos rojos, llenos de odio, rencor y soberbia que el tiempo ni había podido apaciguar, escrutaban algo ahí con extremado ahínco.

—¡Maldita sea! —terminó por explotar, dando un puñetazo fuerte contra uno de los descansos del sillón.

Su extensión se encogió de hombros, dando por hecho que su amo estaba de nuevo en otro episodio de odio infinito contra el universo y todo lo que moraba en él. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no era simplemente un ataque de rabia, los ojos de Naraku revelaron la más grande impresión de contrariedad y pesadumbre, estaba atado de manos frente a esta situación, al menos así lo hizo ver en ese momento para Kagura. Ella no perdió ocasión en detenerse allí en la sala para esperar una explicación a tan extraño comportamiento; dado sobre todo al saber que podían deshacerse de quien fuera con relativa sencillez.

Un raro presentimiento se agazapó en Kagura, causándole contrariedad. La respuesta que obtuviera de Naraku le daría ese vuelco a su vida que era tan esperado, pero tan bien se pondría en contra de sus muchos planes. «¿Y cómo a cuando a ti se te han cumplido los planes? —se increpó irónicamente— sea lo que sea es mejor escucharlo de una vez que esperar a que todo se venga abajo como la última vez y el idiota de Naraku no me haya dicho nada».

Se sentó frente a él, en una pequeña silla de aspecto francés, estirando las piernas y tomando un aire altivo, necesitaba ir al grano.

—¿Qué van a hacernos?

—Matarnos —contestó Naraku fulminante, dirigiéndole una mirada escrutadora y llena de rabia.

La idea de morir no impresionó a Kagura, simplemente le provocó desconcierto ¿De qué mierda hablaba Naraku?

—Eso sí que no me lo esperaba —masculló con sarcasmo, tratando de reñirlo—, el imponente Naraku le tiene miedo a unos torpes y quejumbrosos humanos con armas de juguete.

Él cambió su mirada rabiosa a una de altanería, tratando de recordarle quien sabía más en esa habitación, soltó una sonrisita que buscaba ser cautivadora —a idea de cualquiera que no fuera Kagura— e inclinó su torso hacia adelante, dando por hecho que la creía una nenita necesitada de instrucción.

—Como siempre, mirando solo a donde te conviene —soltó una segunda risilla y mantuvo su posición—. Allí afuera tienen un arma que incluso puede dañarnos a nosotros, por si no lo sabes. Había oído algo de eso la semana pasada, antes de que vinieran a tratar de sacarnos, pero me resistí como siempre porque consideraba a los humanos con el suficiente seso para quedarse quietos y no utilizar algo con lo que no pueden mediar, pero parece que siguen siendo idiotas, más que idiotas.

La incredulidad traslució rápidamente en los ojos de Kagura, anunciando con bombos y platillos su deseo de reírse de él, del mundo y del destino, porque de otra forma mucho más retorcida también creía en lo que decía y eso de alguna manera la atemorizaba.

En ese momento era vulnerables, mucho más que en cualquier momento del pasado, estaban totalmente expuestos a la voluntad declinante de los humanos. Sus opciones estaban reducidas a una sola: ir a los centros de evacuación y que ellos les proporcionaran refugio. No sabían dónde atacarían primero ni que estrategias tuviesen, la única manera de sobrevivir era ir allí a donde los soldados los llevasen, pues estos sabrían de los lugares adecuados para resguardarse.

—Entonces —inició Kagura, midiendo sus palabras—, si sabemos que hacer y a donde dirigirnos ¿Qué hacemos aquí gastando nuestras fuerzas matando idiotas?

—Pues que todos mis negocios están en esta zona, Kagura —le contestó su amo, a punto de estallar en carcajadas— y que nadie lo sabe, en cuanto salgamos de aquí estaremos perdidos, sin un centavo en el bolsillo.

—¿Y cómo desde cuando eso preocupa? Estuvimos sin dinero una vez y mira que matar a unos cuantos para conseguirlo no fue nada difícil.

—Muy bien dicho, una vez, hace mucho. Escucha, Kagura, el mundo, por si no te has dado cuenta, viene modernizándose hace mucho y la gente indaga más en lo que uno hace y de donde viene. Hace tiempo que es difícil esconderse y pasar desapercibido entre tanta gente que desea confraternizar contigo y averiguar todo sobre lo que haces… ¿Eso era lo que planeabas hacer cuanto pensaste escapar, irte y encontrar otra vida tan fácilmente como la última vez?

Una aguda sorpresa invadió los ojos de la Hechicera de los Vientos al ver descubierto su plan.

—Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi problema, igual sigo aquí así que no importa.

—La verdad que sí importa, porque vallas a donde vallas tendrás que regresar a mí.

La altanería en el tono de Naraku hizo soltar a Kagura aquella carcajada que llevaba guardándose hace rato. Tan amarga y despectiva que hizo convulsionar su pecho rápidamente, atrapada por lo tonto de la situación.

—¿Y por qué tendría que volver a ti? —preguntó entre carcajadas, impulsada por ellas a prestarle a su amo la menor atención.

—Porque pase lo que pase solo nos tenemos el uno al otro.

* * *

La maleta era liviana, solo su viejo kimono y algunas cosas de valor, nada pesado, pero las últimas palabras de Naraku la noche pasada, antes de enviarla a empacar, resonaban frescas y verosímiles, grabadas con doble cobijo en su subconsciente. ¿Era eso de verdad lo que sucedía? Estaban ambos atrapados en una danza fluctuante de mentiras y verdades que los escondían a ambos del mundo exterior y que al mismo tiempo los ataba uno con el otro

Un pensamiento lejano invadió su mente sin siquiera saberlo, Kanna, en un momento como ese su hermana estaría estática y recia, como una estatua que respirase. Hacía años que no pensaba en ella y en su inquietante comportamiento. Naraku la bajó de sus divagaciones con un ligero empujón por la espalda para comenzar a caminar. Las calles vacías creaban pequeños ecos de sus pisadas demoniacas, tan suaves que apenas si rozaban el pavimento, aquí y allá se veían casas desocupadas que pronto conocerían el rigor de la guerra y la naturaleza. Se adentraron en la ciudad, cuidándose de no ser tomados por sorpresa en las esquinas y utilizando sus desarrollados sentidos para no correr riesgo, había demasiada tranquilidad reinando.

—El último soldado dijo que estaban cerca del viejo templo —comentó Naraku con recelo, odiando como siempre aquellos insípidos lugares sagrados por los que él no sentía el más mínimo respeto.

—Entonces vamos a tener que desviarnos por el este —comprendió Kagura, detectando el olor lejano de las cargas de pólvora y demás sustancias de guerra que se acercaban.

Giraron de redondo en una esquina y continuaron el camino en silencio, uno sepulcral y mítico, en el que median uno a uno sus pasos decantando dentro de si los del otro para luego resolver sus inquietudes, esas preguntas torpes y erradamente humanas que siempre espantaban por considerarlas niñerías, pero que en esos instantes sabían que representaban el compendió total de todo cuanto sabían: «¿Vamos a estar bien?» «¿Seguiremos juntos?» «¿Recuperaremos lo que perdimos?» «¿Dónde iniciaremos de nuevo?» «¿Estará aquí cuando esto termine o me abandonará?».

Sin siquiera decirlo, o aceptarlo, la presencia del otro era algo importante y representaba lo único que los mantenía con vida, el pasado, ese minúsculo espacio de tiempo donde tenían resguardadas sus vidas. Allá, lejos, en donde cada uno había tenido un papel claro que desempeñar era donde podían pensar con claridad; en el momento de la historia en el que estaban no eran más que fantasmas sin lugar, aferrados el uno al otro para tener una excusa con la cual sentirse amparados y a salvo de sus conciencias.

Encontraron el campamento militar en la esquina de la plaza central, apiñando unos sobre otros, sacos y más sacos de arena para construir una trinchera de defensa, rematada en la parte superior por púas y madera destrozada. Algunos soldados se movían de un lado a otro de la plazoleta con su caminar firme y de ritmo marcado, vigilaban todo con precisión de máquinas, preparando cada musculo del cuerpo para prestar batalla y sobrevivir. En la tienda central estaba lo que presumiblemente fuese un general, ataviado con su uniforme caqui y sus muchas insignias y medallas, al frente estaba su asistente, tomando notas y registrando a las personas que se presentaban al pelotón para evacuar la zona.

Ese día no había más de diez ciudadanos y para cuando Naraku y Kagura llegaron allí ya no quedaba nadie, solo el asistente y sus montañas de papel.

—Buenos días —les saludo con pesadez, tomando un sorbo del té caliente que había sobre la mesa—. Nombre y dirección de residencia.

—Kaze Kagura —se adelantó la demoniza, poniéndose al frente— y la dirección no creo que la necesite, enviaron un regimiento a nuestra puerta esta mañana.

El joven se sobresaltó, mostrando claramente lo repentino de la declaración. Paseó una mano por la cabeza, deshaciendo un buen peinado y terminó por llamar a su superior mientras Naraku y Kagura esperaban aburridos.

—Buenos días —saludo el general, asumiendo una mirada inquisitorial hacia las dos personas que tenía frente a él—. Es un placer saber que ambos decidieron unirse a nuestra evacuación, sobre todo después de que nuestra comunicación fallase en tanto puntos. Díganme ¿Cuántos soldados envié a su casa en la última semana?

—Uno todos los días y un regimiento esta mañana —contestó Naraku con prepotencia, insultado al ser tratado de manera tan directa—. Si lo que le preocupa es que seamos una amenaza, aun peor, traidores de la patria, está usted juzgando de la peor manera.

La elocuencia en ese discurso sorprendió a Kagura, habituada a las palabras duras, cortantes y macilentas que su amo le lazaba a cada oportunidad. Lo que dedujo del evento era que Naraku solo buscaba aceptación, pasar en limpio por el análisis del general y continuar cagándose en las opiniones ajenas. El trabajo de su amo ganaba un sobresaliente al lograr sonar tan ajeno a sus posibles actividades. «Si le hubiesen dado dinero por vender a su madre, la vendería, un país y un montón de humanos no son nada para él» Su propia reflexión dio pie a una segunda, en la cual se lamentaba por no prever algo como eso y decirle a Naraku que intentara ganarse aliados fuera de ese lugar para estar a salvo «Pero parece que últimamente el cerebro se le va fritando con más insistencia».

Cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, podía sentir a las fuerzas enemigas acercándose con nitidez, igual que lo había hecho unos minutos antes cuando caminaba por las calles. Ellos estaban allí y tanto ella como Naraku necesitaban escapar rápidamente de esa situación.

Se acercaban y el parloteo que se llevaba a cabo entre Naraku y aquel hombre no iba a detenerlos.

—Naraku, tenemos que irnos —dijo con convicción, completamente convencida de que estaba en peligro, aun sin saber de qué. En realidad le aterraba saber que alguien tenía más poder del que podía controlar.

—Espera, Kagura, estoy resolviendo esto —Naraku parecía ofuscado, quien sabe que estaría peleando con el general. Kagura había dejado de prestarles atención.

—Naraku, están aquí —Los que antes habían verificado las calles ahora no estaban, habían huido con rapidez, solo quedaban los que volaban y se acercaban por sobre el mar.

Él miró hacia el cielo, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Ya valió verga, fue su decisión —corroboró con entusiasmo a la observación de Kagura dirigiéndose al general.

—No fue mi decisión, fue la suya, señor. La desaparición de un…

Las voces desaparecieron para Kagura, ya estaban más cerca. Naraku le había hablado del peligro que incluso ellos, seres sobre naturales, corrían a merced de esas nuevas armas que habían fabricado los humanos. No podía estar cerca cuando llegaran, debía correr, resguardarse, ir más rápido que el viento…

En un movimiento fluido, Kagura extrajo su pluma del tocado que llevaba en la cabeza, la desplegó y subió en ella. Su huida fue rápida, no pensó ni un momento en el general atónito que abrió los ojos como platos al verla partir en su vehículo, ni tampoco le importó el desconcierto de Naraku al verse abandonado en medio de la nada. Ella no pensó porque el miedo paralizaba cualquier razonamiento, solo le quedaba el instinto por sobrevivir. Iba tan rápido que desatendió la dirección el primer cuarto de minuto para corregirla luego en un parpadeo. Sus sentidos captaban el acercamiento sigiloso de las naves y su contenido mortal, de la tensión allí arriba mientras preparaban el arma y se miraban unos a otros sin comprender bien que hacían. Ella lo sentía. Tenía miedo de verdad porque ya había muerto y… y no quería hacerlo otra vez. Y corría, corría porque el sudor del miedo corría por los cuerpos de quienes estaban preparando el ataque, dudosos de la acción que cometían.

Remontó el viento con agilidad en cada oportunidad, dejando más y más atrás la ciudad donde llevaba viviendo más de treinta años. Quería escapar porque el terror a desaparecer una vez más arañaba con dolor y ella deseaba que ese dolor se fuera, era injusto morir de una forma tan miserable «Si Naraku muere yo también lo haré» Recordó de súbito, deteniendo su trayecto por el anchuroso cielo de la mañana. Se quedó suspendida en el aire, vacilando entre proseguir y devolverse. Por un lado, odiaba a Naraku y todo lo que con él tenía que ver y, por el otro, no se odiaba lo suficiente para dejarse morir en semejantes circunstancias, como una más de los que sucumbirían en ese lugar; además estaba el hecho de que tampoco odiaba (ni quería) lo suficiente a Naraku para que su final fuese tan sencillo y amistoso.

Giró con un rápido movimiento e imprimió toda la velocidad que pudo en el viento. Se golpeó mentalmente tantas veces como pudo, viendo la imagen de la ciudad acercarse cada vez más, solo un poco más rápido de lo que iba aquel avión con la carga desconocida a la que ella tanto temor guardaba.

Naraku estaba donde lo había dejado, frente al puesto del general, pero aquel alto mando del ejército ya no discutía con él, yacía en el piso rodeado de sangre.

—Que amable de tu parte, Kagura —dijo con sarcasmo al verla acercarse—, y yo que pensé que me abandonarías a mi suerte.

—Deja tus juegos para después. Sube —le ordenó con rapidez, escuchando en sus oídos el motor del avión, cada vez más cerca. Su esbelta pluma flotaba a un metro del piso y aun así ella, sentada sobre sus pies, no propasaba en altura a su amo.

Él la estudio un segundo, despreocupado por la situación.

—y, dime ¿Por qué tu repentino cambio de actitud, querida?

Ese tono de fastidiosa sátira le encrispaba los nervios, solo a Naraku se le ocurría pararse a jugar con la mente de otros cuando la muerte les pisaba, literalmente, los talones. Entonces ella adopto la misma posición.

—No fuiste tú quien dijo que solo nos teníamos el uno al otro, pues se me ocurrió que no debería privarte de mí exquisita presencia.

—Ni que lo digas —continuo él, sin moverse de su lugar—. Ya te echaba de menos, sobre todo porque cargar con un corazón de más da flojera, hasta pensé en arrojarlo a la primera bestia que se me atravesara por ahí.

Lo dijo con total insignificancia, subiendo inmediatamente al lado de su extensión. A Kagura se le tensó el cuerpo, con suma facilidad su amo podía deshacerse de ella en cuanto estuviesen a salvo, lo había desobedecido directamente y en la situación menos indicada. Tragó en seco.

—Ahora, querida, arranca esta mierda antes de que nos quemen el culo.

Él estaba ahí, tras ella, con su cuerpo curvado y apretando contra el suyo, susurrándole instrucciones al oído. Ejecutó un movimiento de mano y comenzaron a moverse tan rápido como podía el viento, dejando atrás más de lo que a ambos les hubiese gustado.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó con dificultad, sin recordar la última vez que había estado tan cerca de su amo después de haberlo ofendido tan abiertamente. Era cierto que en quinientos años había llevado una vida relativamente independiente, pero aun recordaba los humillantes y brutales castigos que él le propinaba cada vez que desobedecía sus órdenes directas.

—No sé, no importa —contestó con sequedad, juntándose más a ella (si es que podía). Kagura sintió el suave roce de unas manos por la curvatura de su cintura y luego pasando por sobre ella. En un movimiento imprevisible, un brazo le apretaba el estómago hacía atrás y una mano le sujetaba el cuello y la mandíbula firmemente mientras él seguía hablándole al oído—. Lo que si me importa es tu comportamiento, el cual creo que no es el más adecuado para una situación como esta. Me vas a escuchar bien, no quiero irlo repitiendo después: No me puedes abandonar de esa forma otra vez ¿Entiendes? Sé que tenías miedo, sé que parecía que no nos salvaríamos, pero necesitaba información… también sé que volviste únicamente porque sin mi estarías muerta.

Las ataduras se aflojaron y Kagura cedió a la tensión acumulada exhalando un suspiro. A pesar de haber terminado con la lección Naraku seguía teniendo su cuerpo demasiado junto al suyo y la cabeza en el recodo de su garganta.

La pluma continuaba su camino, volando con rapidez y ella tenía de nuevo el mismo odio macilento de sus primero años por Naraku, le odiaba de verdad.

Un golpe de calor en el aire les hizo desviar la mirada a ambos. Atrás, donde antes se alzaba la vieja ciudad, solo podía distinguirse una gran nube en forma de hongo, alta y perfecta, con sin olor, pero cargada de un presión increíble. Todo a su alrededor esta devastado, sin vida.

—Ves, Kagura, ahora sí que no nos tenemos más que el uno al otro.

— ¿Y eso que va a implicar? —Algo le dijo que ya conocía la respuesta.

—Que ahora sí que jamás intentaras nada de nuevo —él seguía hablándole al oído. Una de sus mano se estiró, al frente, y en ella descansaba su corazón, rojo y palpitante.

Primero hubo un apretón fuerte, desgarrante, y Kagura sintió que el aire se le escapaba y los miembros se volvían rígidos. El terror en su cabeza hizo que le doliera, todo se le iba, la vista, el tacto ¡Todo! Él la tenía en sus manos y le estaba quitando lo último que le quedaba. Intentó hablar, pero su garganta no respondió y la protesta murió allí. Se removió cuanto pudo, antes de perder la conciencia.

La pluma declinó y Naraku se sonrió satisfecho.

—No hagas drama —le dijo con _inocencia_— de eso no te vas a morir. Yo nunca sería tan justo.

Ella abrió los ojos, recuperando el sentido con facilidad. Entonces descubrió que entre Naraku y ella habría siempre un valle de tinieblas en el que se debía andar con cuidado, pues como creadores y únicos moradores a veces gustaban de jugar a saltarse el presente y volver a donde estaban cómodos, al pasado.

* * *

Siendo sincera, esto es lo más largo que he escrito para un solo capitulo y la verdad la ultima parte me saco más de tres canas verdes. Siento que fue un poco forzada, aun así es lo mejor que conseguí (Luego de borrar una y otra vez paginas y paginas :P).

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, pues lo hice con bastante cariño.

Saludos :3

_~~A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.~~_


End file.
